Mysterious shadow boy
by shining beatyfluff
Summary: hes tall, hes handsome, he has the most amazing smile, he came to your mind didn't he? I'm talking about mysterious teen boy Dave Strider. also this is Human!Stuck
1. Chapter 1

**an: hey y'all this ones p lonf so enjoy**

 **Dave strider was a pretty normal stumdent** he didnt haven many friends but he was always lkind of a lone wolf Healways hid his eyes with sun glasses but he had a teacher not that sasi that beacuse it was for health reason.

I mentioned like that he was a lone worlf. He only has one whole friend in the school, ht e loser dork kid with the ghostt buster brand backpack, absouloutly no one understoofd HOW those two could POSSIBLY BE firnds, Dave was an almost silent 24/7 cool kid and john was alsmways smiling and had like a bajillion friends.

Dave shared a wfew classes with Johnathan and usde his as a partener if there was an group activitiesin class and john let him sit with his group of friends at lunch but that was the most they wver hunng out. JOHN used to invited DAVE voer to his house for video games or movies but dave LAWTAYS decliened so john stopped.

JOGN and GAVE had SCIENCE together, they sit next to each other (an: fuckin' maybe next itme you shoukdlTHINK befoore acting) and john was much better at SCIENCE than dave were so he often helped DAVE with SCIENCE. latley dave is getting bad grades :(

the TEACHER was PASSING OUT the LATEST TEST. DAVE cringed when the teacher passed to his histest which was upside down so that dave wouldnt see it immidiately. Dave refused to look at it, certin it would be an F. (thats american for 1) his brother probs wouldnt notice, that is his legal guardian, he didnt pay much attnetin to Davidson but he did praise him for good grades sometimes so dave is sad :'( he doesnt have tome to sutdy in the day usually

" Hey DAVE, what GRADE did you GET? asks the boy named john enthusiasticlly to his table mate (DAVE)

DAVE looked doen, at his shoes, and passed his unturned test to johnjamin, then he pushed up his shades

John STOPPED SMILING and looked at DAVE;S test

"you know, i could Tutpor if you'd LIKE? john offered "WHAT does this make your FIANL GRADE?"

DAVE his is FACE in his HADNES "a C he mumbled

"You could raise your GRADE to a B if you do good on the nxet TEST! I can HELP you! I HAVE tutored BEFORE!" Johnzebeth's enthusiasm retured.

"May8e he got a 8ad grade 8ecause he's 8LIND!" laughed the HORRID BITCH sitting behind htem, she had long 8lack hair,pale white skin and deep 8lue eyes.

"Leave HIM alone Vressica!" SCREAMED John defending DAVE, dAVe got picked on often fir his SHADES but he'd rather be picked on then take them off.

"Why are you defending that loser AYNWAY _**NERD**_! he's a jerk to you!" Vressica shouted in her shrill voice.

She had a point, DAVE really wasnt friendly toward anyones, even with john, hes never really SMILED and him ONCE, DAVE felt bad about it but he was afraid og getting too close to anyone.

"WELL, at least he doesn't PICK on PEOPLE like you DO!" John said, obviously not used to talking back,and was actually scare dof Vressica, his voice cracked o_0

DAVE put his HAND on JOHN'S shoulder

"you dont have to defend me jonh, she HAS a POINT" Dave said "and that you for offering me the tutoring but ill be fine w/out it"

after that jonh was qiet untill class ended.


	2. Chapter 2-dave is atttacked

an: he everyoen chapter two will be better I romis

Dave walked HOME ADt the end of the school day, Johns dad drove him home in his big ol family car. He lived in a pretty rich area, in the subherbs outside of the ttown,Dave lived in a small apartment with his brother in a poorer part of TOWN. It takes him an hour to get home but he doesnt mind most of it is walking, he doesnt like being at home too much ever sinse rbo started dating a dude he met at his job once, hes a total controle freak and is always MESSING with SOMETHIGN in the appartment or hes taken bro to go shopping or to do yoga (FUCKING YOGA)

Dave understand that his bros lovee this man and WANTS to sPENT time with him, but his new bf is FUCKING this FAMILY up.

While DAVE was spacing out with his headphones in he didnt notice Vressica and her friends Mina and Donna(an: DAMARA) walk up behind him and put a leg in front of him. DAVE tripped on DONNA's leg and fell to the GROUND. He looked up

"Watch were your going 8lind-ass!"Taunted Vressica as her two friends walked to each side of her

"leave me alone :(" Said quiet tho shhhhh

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO 8ITCH" vressica yells.

"what do you want :'(" dave

"IDK, how much money you got?"Vressica asks. She has an evil smile on her fucking face and she looks evil

"I dont have any money pls dont hurt me :''((((" Dave pleases, he backs away from Vressica. Donna walked to the back of him and grabed his shoulders ;). Daves heard was SPEEDING as vressica STEPPED forward adn she put her face right into dave's .

"ONE last chance pretty 8oy, how much?" she DEMANDER dave turned his face so he didn;t have to breath vriskas NAST BITCH BREATH.

I-I dn't " dave cant finish hes TOO SCARED

"don't cry dickhole, you might make me feel bad a8out this ::::(" Vriska said, then she looked at Mina and nodded and she punched Dave in the stomache rly hard and dave made a yelp.

"MAN, this FUCKING sucks. If I cannot get money how will I afford MY SHITTY 8LUE MAKEUP. MY mom stopped funding me ::::(" Vressica complained

Dave fell onto the ground gripping his gu-uts, there was dears on his face but he wasnt vocal about it.

"WELL, it was WORTH a shot, and was also worth it to see DAVE CRYING, what a fucking FEMALE GENITAL 8wa-ha-ha-ha!" Vressica laughed and Kicked daves dack and walked off as her posse followed except Mina who stayed.

"Stop Cryin' you fickin Blind Waterfall-Climbing Loach

she sounded unimpressed, then she lifeted DAVEs faec by the hair and smashed her knee into it and dave is in pain. Then she ran to catch up with Vressica.

Dave is hurt, his glasses have a crack but they are not brokes so its okay for him because heis special secret mightve almost became reveleacele (an shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)


End file.
